1. Field
This document relates to a digital television (DTV), and more particularly, to a DTV for displaying contents in a new manner, and a method of displaying contents using the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, a digital television (DTV) capable of outputting high definition video and high quality sound is widely spread and commercially available. Moreover, an internet protocol television (IPTV), which is a kind of DTV, which can be connected to the internet is to be distributed.
In recent years, electronic equipment tend to focus on satisfying the demands of users with individual needs, shifting focus away from delivering advancements and improvements in terms of design. Thus, there are being built production and sales systems, which take individual preferences, such as customized manufactured products and the diversification of user options, into account. Moreover, there is a trend toward the development of user-oriented interfaces which allow the equipment itself to adjust the use environment according to user preferences.
Owing to the recent rapid progress of the terminal technology and the communication technology, it is made possible to provide a variety of contents through a DTV. Hence, there is an urgent need for the provision of an interface capable of displaying contents provided through a DTV in various manners.